Many of the present problems in society can be linked to the inefficient consumption of petroleum and the resulting rising cost and environment pollution. Reduction of our petroleum consumption rates increases the health of our society and economy. In addition, reduction of consumption rates assures that more of this valuable resource will be left for our prodigies to enjoy. Even the quality of our environment and the air we all breathe would be improved by more fuel efficient transportation vehicles.
The technologies proposed here are projected to provide an increase in efficiency of the internal combustion engine vehicles from the present arena of approximately 30% to a realm of 75 percent, thereby reducing petroleum consumption and helping to improve the environment.